legendofdragoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael
Michael was Rose's Vassal Dragon. Story Sometime either during or just before the start of the Dragon Campaign Rose gains the Dark Dragoon Spirit from the Darkness Dragon with Zieg by her side. It is at this time that the two discover the Darkness Dragon's newly born offspring leading Zieg to declare that the Dark Dragoon Spirit and the newborn dragon will be the spearhead of the human's war against the Winglies. Rose names the dragon the Black Burst Dragon, Michael, and asks Zieg what he thinks of the name Michael. Zieg declares it is a good name and that they can leave. Michael remains with Rose for the next ten thousand years. At some point during that time Michael became savage after fighting so many times by Rose's side. He began lashing out blindly at any people he encountered and refused to follow Rose's commands. The Dark Dragoon found herself forced to kill her beloved Vassal Dragon. While on the Moon That Never Sets, Rose once more encounters Michael, this time with Dart and the other new Dragoons. Michael is already more of a savage beast, rather than a prideful dragon, and attacks the Dragoons, forcing them to separate into two groups. Rose and Dart are forced to face off against Michael, with Rose telling Dart what she likes about the Darkness Dragon above all others during the fight. She also reveals that Michael's shell is special armor for the Darkness Dragon, armor that repels all attacks. However, he does have a vulnerable spot. When he fires his black laser, his defense decreases and his core (heart) is revealed for a second. This gives the player a chance to defeat him. Upon his defeat Rose reveals to Dart how she had been forced to kill her own Vassal Dragon so many years before. He then reminds her why she had been with Michael for ten thousand years and why the Dragoons are on the Moon that Never Sets: to bring Rose back to the present. (This is the best fight to farm add. on with Rose as with her DG armor she will take no damage most of the time.) Battle Michael is immune to all magic and melee attacks before its core opens. The Darkness Stone (missable, from Kamuy) + Rose's Darkness Dragon Armor makes this fight trivial. *'Black Laser': Michael will claw on Dart and Rose and send them upwards. Reaching the sky, Michael will release Dart and Rose from his grip and blast a series of laser shot into them (hitting Dart in battle scene), before engulfing them in a blue storm and fires a deadly laser from its core. This attack is the strongest, and only following this attack can he be damaged. *'Dash': Michael flies to a target and knocks them off the wall. *'Dark Burst': Michael breaths out a cloud of black smoke into Dart and Rose, followed by the smoke exploding. Before Rose gets to make a choice to reveal Michael's secret weakness, Rose and Dart have to go through a long round of battle without hurting Michael. Since Michael is invulnerable, you can repeatedly block before the dragon's core opens. It's better for Rose to equip her Black Dragoon Armor as Michael's magical attacks are dark-based. After Michael's weakness is revealed, the player can quickly win the battle by attacking the core with a few hits. Trivia * Michael's design is an angular shape with fixed wings that may have been inspired by modern fighter jets, and the distorted sound of his Magic has no natural counterpart. Category:Boss Category:Dragons Category:Disc 4 Category:Dark Element Category:Moon That Never Sets